


The Tale of a Dressmaker Named Stark

by Redheadclover



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheadclover/pseuds/Redheadclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora is the best dressmaker in the North, but she is a lowborn orphan who has no idea where she came from. She is chosen to be the personal dressmaker to Eddard Stark's daughters and travels with them to Kings Landing. Nora becomes close to Arya, meets the bullheaded Gendry, and find herself in over her head with the events unfolding around her. Will she survive? Gendry/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How was I still alive at this point? Being a young girl at ten and seven, I would be working in a Brothel, or even dead from not living this long. Luck was never really on my side, since I had no real parents, I had no memory of them. Only dreams, dreams of certain things about them. My mother’s red hair, flying in the wind. My father’s laugh, how distinct it was. Those memories were the only god things dear to my heart. For my life was very sad and yet so simple.

I’m a dress maker, and my name is Nora.

According to the locals, I was the best in Thedra Ascent, the home to the House of Thedra. Thedra’s Ascent is a grand fortress that is in the North, a neighboring House with Winterfell, whom is our Ally and closest comrade in times of war and need. I have grown up there, having no recollection of who my parents where since I am in fact a orphan.

The woman who raised me, Sophie, was in her 40’s and never settled down on her own with a husband or children. She had black raven hair, thick yet blank in a single braid down her back and warm green eyes that were in fact beautiful, it made me wonder how she never found a husband or never bore children. She was kind to me, stern, but kind enough to allow me to see her as my mother. I was given to her by a elderly man, not knowing his name, but he told Sophie that I was in danger. What kind of danger, I had no clue. Sophie said nothing to me, not one thing, about where I came from, or who my parents where. I always asked, being the stubborn young girl I was, and I always received the same answer from the young woman:

“Drop it, they’re dead.”

When I was around 5, Sophia took me with her to visit her old friend and fellow dressmaker Gaila to Kings Landing in the poor district of Flee Bottom where she worked, it was a couple of weeks away form the North. It was so different compared to the North, the heat on my neck and hair and the brightness of the skin on my fair skin. I was used to clouds and bitter cold. Gaila, whom was late in her years and had age on her skin and in her eyes, was very kind to me, although just as brash as Sophia was to me. Her gray hair was light in the Southern sun, her aged face reminded me of the eldery women back at home in the North, but she was no mean or cruel. She was kind to me, having me sit and watch her work with Sophia and see them make dress together. I would sit on a stool, my head resting on my hands on my knees and watching them with intense eyes. They made beautiful dresses, and I wanted to learn how to do it.

I remember walking around Flee Bottom, hand in hand with Sophia and Gaila next to us as we looked at the merchant stores and hole-in-the-wall merchant areas, seeing all that Kings Landing had to offer and show to the world. It was fascinating to me, as a young girl with auburn hair dancing in my face and the piercing blue eyes that I had. Clutching her hand we walked through the area together with Gaila, and as they talked together about the business, my eyes caught something from the far end of the street, to people: one adult and a boy my age if not older.

“I can’t leave Thedra Ascent, Gaila. You know that I have a good life there. The Lord of the helm likes me there, and I have no quarrel with anyone there.” Sophia explained as I watched, the three of us stopping in the middle of the road. The adult was a Blacksmith, I saw his apron and how filthy it was and his hands covered in soot and grim. That gave it away, since he reminded me of the Smith that was at him, but our Smith was fatter and less appealing to look at. But it wasn’t him that I was looking at, it was the boy. The boy with his raven black shaggy hair that was covering some of his eyes, his piercing blue eyes that reminded me of the sea.

Now my eyes that a hint of gray in them, along the outside of the blue, but his. His were….beautiful. I saw him look at me as his master yelled at a vendor, our eyes connecting and having me watch him intently. My hair was blowing in the wind, the ringlets framing and hiding my face from him. But the moment passed as Sophia tugged my hand, pulling me away and the Blacksmith smacked the boy upside the head, yelling at him and tugging him by the elbow down the opposite end of the street.

After being there for several days, we went back home to the North and I was greeted the familiar chill of the cold winter and bitter summers. I missed the cold, it was somehow a part of me and close to my heart. I lived the rest of my life there, growing into a young woman with what Sophia called a “winter beauty” in my face and body. Growing into a woman was none the less awkward for me, filling my hips and chest and feeling the hair grow longer and going into the same braid Sophia had. I hated the looks from the boys and squires who saw me pass by, it made me feel less of a being and more of a prize. Thankfully, I was too low to be seen as desirable by a man, that was the one perk of being a low born.

No man wanted to marry a low born. I never wanted that, I wanted out to go exploring.

Don’t get me wrong, I was content on where I was in Thedra Ascent. I had in lucky, since having a job that included protection and a good job to grow up in. I liked making dresses, it was a good trade to have. The dresses I made were fit for kings and queens, the details in the gowns that would shine as if they were in fact from King’s Landing, the kingdom in the South, the kingdom for the King of Westeros. The deep purples and blues, the light greens and gold, they were beyond beautiful for the North, but I was proud of what I did. Better making dresses than taking them off for a living.

The fortress of Thedra’s Ascent was always cold and brining energy from the bitterness that bit our necks and cheeks from day to day. There were high walls, filled with buildings for our needs that included armory, a temple for the New Gods that our Lord worshiped, a practice ring our sworn swords and knights that worked for the Lord of the Helm. Our sigma was a fox running along along the top of the mountain, and Thedra’s words that were forever a part of the Helm and the history was:

“Survivor of Evil.”

It was a large place, the summer was filled with rolling green hills along the open black sea and in the winter was covered in light snow that kissed the earth. Some other Houses in the South and even in the East called us crazy for staying in the North, but Winterfell has been our longest and strongest ally, teaching us the ways to fend for ourselves in the Winter and to stay alive. We helped in their crops and agriculture, and they showed us how to pour hot water in the walls of our castle to stay warm. We helped each other, and they have never failed us, as we never failed them. We were known for our agriculture and fishing none the less, lending help for the Houses in the East and West, but we were mostly known for the dresses we made in the North.

Thanks to Sophia and I.

Our own fortress was grand, always filled with the scent of the cold sea and We were located along the Stony Shore, close to Sea Dragon Point. The only safe way for us to get to Winterfell was through Wolfswood, along the mountain ridges and closely etching along the Tumbeltown Tower. But everything in my life changed within one meeting at my home, the meeting of a Lord from Winterfell.

Lord Eddard Stark

* * *

 

I was busying in the small house of a shop that Sophia and I had when we worked on our dresses. I wore simpler dresses, wool and nothing too special to them since the beautiful ones were meant for the highborns. The shop was on the bottom floor, but we lived on the top floor with only two small straw beds and a few smaller things. My own bed was a bit smaller for me, yet I was content on where I was living. I remember hearing the sound of hoses coming through the main square of our fortress, having the rest of us workers look from our shacks and shops to see who it was making that ruckus. It was the Stard hold for certain, I saw the banners flying high in the air with grey and white flying in the wind of the late summer afternoon. The direwolf on their banner flapped in the wind as they rode through, Eddard Stark leading the way. I have only seen him once or twice in my life, and they were mere glimpses from far away. It was too low for me to look at him, since he was the Lord of Winterfell and I was merely a dressmaker.

I folded the dress I was finished with, the mint green with gold accents on the dress was meant for one of the ladies of the higher court at Thedra, and as pretty as she was, she was vain as well. She as the cousin of the Lord, whom made me wonder how they were related. She was bitter to me when she came to ask for a dress for court, in order for her to look suitable for a suitor that wanted to marry her. I prayed for the Old and New Gods, prayed that the suitor was stupid enough to love her, that or for him to run.

“Will you look at that? Eddard Stark at Thedra Ascent.” Sophia said behind me, having me look over my shoulder at her. The worn out look on her face had me see that she was working just as hard as I was with dresses that were needed for the women in court. We both made at least 5 dresses up to that point, with three more in demand. I grinned at her, walking over with the dress in hand and placing them on our table with ribbons and other decoration needs that we would use. I started wrapping the dress in ribbons, making it look more presentable.

“Have you ever seen him before, Sophia?’ I asked her aloud, seeing her smirk back at me as she decorated her own dress that was a darker green and a solid gold outline.

“Only from afar. We lowborns don’t associate with those that are higher on the list.” She replied to me, having me smirk as I finished the wrapping of the dress and looked at it in front of me. I heard Sophia sigh and stand next to me, placing a reassuring arm on my shoulder and having me feel warmth from her.

“Tis a good dress you made, dear.” She said to me, having me look over at her and seeing the warmth in her smile to show that she meant it, “it might be the best one you have met yet.”

“I’ve learned from the best.” I replied back to her, seeing her laugh from her spot next to me and move back to the dress she was making, pausing for a moment and then having me look at her with confusion. She had a deep thought, I saw it in her eyes as she looked down at the dress in front of her. It made me pause, waiting for her to say something, or do something in order to break the silence she was harboring. Sophia finally look up at me, her green eyes were fading from the sparkle she and when she was younger and filled with more life.

“I’ve treated you right, haven’t I?” She asked me aloud, having me look at her with both confusion and intrigue.

“What?” I asked her aloud, wondering why she would say something like that aloud. She sighed, looking down at her worn hands that have been through so many dresses that they had their own history.

“I was never cruel to you, cruel enough for you to resent me…” She trailed off, her voice was frail now. I shook my head with worry as I walked over to her and took her fragile hands in my own.

“You were never.” I explained to her aloud, seeing her look up at me as I gave her a determined look, “You were nothing but good to me, your raised me right. I wouldn’t ask for a better protector than you.” It was true, she did help me and protect me from anything that would happen to me. From being assaulted from men, to to even teaching me how to read simple words. She knew how to read from her old mentor, Gaila, and she in return taught me. That was already rare for a servant to learn, reading was a gift for the highborns and I had that. She smiled at me, patting my hands and then sighing once more, looking at the dress in front of us.

“Perhaps when the Old Gods take me, you can continue with the shop.” I paused when she said this, since there was hope in her voice and a meaning to it. She wanted me to continue with her work, something I never thought she wanted me to do. It wasn’t that she resented me, but she never saw me as her own daughter, well, not completely. I nodded my head, a small smile on my face.

“Perhaps.” I replied back to her, then hearing something in front of us. It sounded like armor, knights were coming to the front of our shop. Both Sophia and I walked to the front of the shop we had, seeing at least ten knights were with Winterfell armor on. I froze in my spot as Sophia stood in front of me, the master of the shop. She wiped her hands on the apron she wore on her own dress as the first knight spoke up.

“You are needed at the Great Hall. Lord Thedra and Lord Stark wish to speak to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lord Stark wishes for his own household to be wearing the proper attire for the event, including Lady Stark and their two daughters. He has asked hire my best dressmaker, to come and help with the aid. I have told him of your great work and positive attribute to Thedra Ascent, and he is willing to hire you.”

I have never broken any law or have done anything wrong in my life in Thedra Ascent, so being escorted by knights of Winterfell into the Great Hall with Sophia by my side was making me sick to my stomach.Why were we, of all people in the area, being called to see not only our Lord, but Eddard Stark?It didn’t seem right to me, since I was only a lowborn.But low and behold, we were in the Great Hall and I felt my heart dropping to the floor as soon as we entered.

 

I breathed in the food that was on the table in front of the two Lords there.A large banquet table was set in front of us, the Lord of Thedra was sitting at the middle of the table with his Lady and the female relatives at his side.The Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, was on his other side with a couple of his own advisors.I saw his face clearly for the first time, though I stayed behind Sophia and the clutching the dresses towards my chest that we just made for the high ladies of the court.MY heart was racing as the Lord of Thedra stood in his spot, having both Sophia and myself curtsey him.

 

“My Lord.” We both said to him together, out voices rang in the high hall.The Lord of Thedra, Lord Aaron, was in his mid fifties with still the handsome features of any Lord.He ruled Thedra Ascent with a both mercy and sternness, he was nothing but kind to the servants that worked in his fortress and under his guard.He wife, the Lady of Thedra, was just as kind and gracious as him.She was beautiful beyond her years, yet her relative ladies were the opposite of her.How they were related, I had no clue.

 

“I thank you for coming on such short notice.” Lord Aaron said aloud to Sophia, since she was my master and she was going to be spoken to first before me.I didn’t mind, I would of gotten sick from speaking to the Lord.But my eyes went over to Eddard Stark, seeing him watch Sophia as she replied back to Lord Aaron.He looked handsome as well as Lord Aaron, brown dark hair and a small stubble of beard on his face, with the furs on his cloak and making him look more noble than before.

 

“Are those the dresses!” The female relative said aloud, bouncing up from her spot and looking right at me with her angelic but shallow face.I nodded my head, seeing Sophia aside as I walked forward with the dresses in hand.I felt as though I was in trail, even though I was here merely for the dresses.  

 

“They are milady.” I said aloud in a light tone of voice, seeing her smile.I walked over to the table, slowly and making sure I looked as least a bit graceful as I kept my eyes down and as soon as I reached the high lady, I held them out to her.Keeping my eyes down, I felt other eyes on me, mostly from the Lord of Thedra, and from the Lord of Winterfell.It was frightening.  

 

“They are beautiful!” The high lady said aloud, taking them from my arms in almost a greedy state and held them out for all to see.I didn’t want to watch, since I felt too low to already be in their presence.She laughed in glee as she sat back down at her chair, the other high lady taking the other dress and looking content in their spots.  

 

“Darlings, I believe it is customary for you to thank the one who have made it for you.Sure it must of taken quite some time to make such a wonderful piece of work.” I heard to my left, having me look with surprise that it was from Lord Aaron.There was so sarcasm on his face, nor was there any thing of a joke.No, he was serious.He wanted them to thank me?Of all people?I was stunned as I heard the giggling die down quickly and the first high lady clear her throat with a hint go annoyance

 

“Thank you.” She replied in almost a bland tone, having me look back at her and see her hold the dress.But she did hold it so delicately and a small sincere smile on her face.I lowered my head at her and curtseyed once more.

 

“You’re welcome milady.” I said aloud, hearing Lord Aaron chuckle from his spot as I returned to be behind Sophia.That was too much for me to handle in one afternoon.

 

“I take it this is your apprentice.” He said aloud as I was back in my original position.

 

“She is, my Lord.Nora has been under my wing since she was a babe.I taught her all she knows, along with my old master Gaila from Kings Landing.” Sophia explained with a hint of pride in her tone of voice.I knew she was proud of teaching me, she told me plenty of times.I saw Lord Aaron nod his head and then look over at me with a raised eyebrow.

 

“How old are you Nora?” he asked me aloud.I was now hating the fact that I was getting all of this attention, but I had to swallow that as I answered him.

 

“Ten and six milord.” I replied back to him, seeing him look over at Eddard Stark who was also staring at me as well.But his stare was different, it was as if he was trying to solve something that was haunting his mind.HIs intense eyes, the stiffness of his sitting position, it was madden for him.But what was it?It made me more confused as Lord Aaron spoke up once more.

 

“Lord Stark of Winterfell has asked for the assistance of our dressmaker.” I snapped my head back at Lord Aaron as he continued, “He is being paid a visit from the South, the Baraethon House and the King of the Seven Kingdoms: Robert Baraethon.” There were murmurs in the Great Hall, people talking to one another as the news was so startling and interesting.Why was the King coming North?He would never, not that I knew of.

 

“Lord Stark wishes for his own household to be wearing the proper attire for the event, including Lady Stark and their two daughters.He has asked hire my best dressmaker, to come and help with the aid.I have told him of your great work and positive attribute to Thedra Ascent, and he is willing to hire you.” I looked from Lord Aaron to Sophia, thinking how she was going to help with the Stark family.I was a but jealous of her, but that meant that she was going to leave me for a bit with the shop here in Thedra Ascent.I saw her nod her head and listen to him, still proper for a lowborn woman and I stayed quiet.I wanted to be her for a moment, to be able to step out of our own realm and into another’s to see what was out there and what there was to see.But Sophia must of done that before I was handed to her as a babe.  

 

“I thank you for the opportunity milord.” Sophia said aloud in a softer tone, having me see her clutch her apron in front of her dress and I saw that it was in a death grip, “However, I wish to send my apprentice in my stead.”I snapped my head over at her with wide eyes, saying nothing as she said this.How could she do this to me?She was the master, how is it that she saw that this was a good idea?  

 

“Milord, Nora knows all that I know, and she knows enough to be on her own with the trade, no longer being my apprentice.She is a hard worker, knows everything about detail and precision, and she can be a proper lady.” Sophia explained aloud to Lord Aaron and the rest of the highborns.She was in fact, trying to get me out, but for a good reason.She knew that I wanted to see the world, or whatever is in the world.And I felt as though she saw the opportunity to getting me out of the same place I was always in.I couldn’t even talk, it was too much for me to drink in.

 

“I see, and I thank you for voicing your opinion.” Lord Aaron said to her, then looking over at me with the same intrigue in his eyes.I found my voice once more as he started talking to me again.

 

“Would you be wiling to come to Winterfell and help the Stark family?” He asked me aloud, having me feel the cold sweat on my hands and I tried to dry them on my own simple dress.

 

“It would be a honor to represent your House at Winterfeel milord.” I said aloud, making myself sound like a fool then.How could I represent them, since I was so low on the blood system.Even one of the highborn ladies snorted in laughter from her spot, but one look from Lord Aaron silenced her and made her look grave.He looked back at me with a small grin on his face.

 

“I am sure you will bring honor to Thedra.” He said aloud, having me breathe out and then realize.

 

I was going to Winterfell.  

* * *

 

 

 

I packed the last of the things I had, which consisted on marly anything at all.I only had a few tools for dressmaking, after I was told that there was a shop there for dressmaking, so I didn’t need any materials at all for the job.I was still reeling over the fact that they chose me to work for the Stark family, one of the powerful families in Westeros.Why me, of all people? It made me wonder why I was so good at what I did, making dresses and making them beautiful.At this point, walking out of my shop and towards the small army of knights and servants with the Stark banners, I was way in over my head.

 

Sophia stood by me, checking my cloak to make sure it was on securely and I grinned at her, having me see that she was almost on the brink of tears.A part of me wanted to ask her why she wanted me to go instead of her, why I was chosen to do this.The weight of everything was piling on my shoulders now as I hugged her tightly and felt her hug me back.

 

“You’ll be fine dear.” She said aloud to me as we pulled away from each other.I was going alone in this, with no Sophia behind me or helping me.For once, I was actually going to be all by myself as a dressmaker.I was of age to be on my own, but I was scared to do with without Sophia.

 

“Don’t burn the shop down.” I reminded her, seeing her laugh and I grinned back at her, feeling her squeeze my hand once more as I looked from her to the group in front of me, waiting to take me to my new home for the current moment.

 

“It’s time to go.” The knight said to me, walking over to me.I nodded my head, looking at Sophia once more andfeeling her kiss my forehead lightly.I walked away from her with the knight to the Stark troop, walking away from my old lit into a new one.For the first time in my young life, I was scared.

 

But I guess I was ready.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Winterfell was bigger than I imagined, bigger and colder.  Even though it was technically still summer, the chill was coming through the fortress, with the high walls and the carved sigmas along the walls and corners.  It made Thedra Ascent look more young and less historic, and I couldn’t help but stare wherever we went.  

 

We rode in through the woods, I was given a horse to ride and we got there before I knew it.  Going farther away from Thedra Ascent, I felt more curious as to how this whole ting was going to work out for me.  Were they going to like what I made for them, or would they hate it?  I felt as though I was under so much pressure that it was making me sick to my stomach.  I hated having people looking at me to begin with, and now it was the fact that people were going to watch me work.  Eddard Stark lead the way, having me be in the middle of the group of knights towards Winterfell, making me feel as though I was under the top protection.  Why would I, they only needed me for making dresses. 

 

The cloak I had felt like it was doing no justice to the more chilling summer I was feeling as we entered the courtyard and dismounted from our horses.  The servants from Winterfell all looked on as we all stood there.  We were in the courtyard, and I could see several towers around me, along with a space for the horses in one end and a smithy in another end.  There was a pleasing scent coming from my right, having me see a smaller building that must of been the kitchen.  I was too in awe with where I was when Eddard Stark approached me.  I instantly lowered my eyes to not want to catch him off guard, clutching my cloak close to me as he smiled at me.

 

“Let me take you to your room here in Winterfell, you can get settled and I’ll introduce you to the family.” He said to me, one of his servants next to me.  I nodded my head, following him to the open door along the courtyard, having me see that it was the Guest House.  We both walked through the halls.

 

“I don’t need a room in your halls milord.  I am fine with stay out here in one of the servant’s quarters sir.” I explained to him as he made it into the hallways of Winterfell.  It was surprisingly warm now, very warm compared to Thedra Ascent.  I know now that they had the hot water coming through the walls to make it warm, but for some reason Winterfell was warmer than my own home.

 

“Nonsense.  You are a guest here, I won’t be treating you as a servant when I asked for your aid.  Lord Aaron was concerned about your treatment here.” He explained to me in his kind tone as we walked up a few steps.  I raised a eyebrow behind him, a bit confused.

 

“He was milord?” I asked him.

 

“Aye, since you are nothing but a hard working servant in his Realm he didn’t want you to be treated wrongly here.  I see you as a guest, nothing more or less.” He explained to me, facing me in the hallway.  I looked up at him, seeing him look down at me with a softness and kindness in his eyes.  I didn’t feel like a servant when he looked at me, but then again it was the Lord of Winterfell.  He was both scaring me and making me fell welcome at the same time.  Lord Stark then pointed to the room to my left, opening the door for me and having me peer in.

 

“I am other businesses to attend to, but you can make yourself comfortable and I will have a servant help you with anything you need.” He explained to me as I walked into the room.  There was a small bed, but big enough for em to sleep in, that was in fact a featherbed with furs on top of it along with a few drawers on one side of the room and lit candles along the walls.  I felt as though this was a palace compared to my old home, the shack int he market.  Looking back at Lord Stark, he waited as I smiled at him with a small curtsey.

 

“I only wish to know where you want me to work.” I replied back to him, see in him shake his head.

 

“Not until tomorrow, since supper is coming around soon I don’t want you to start working just yet.” he explained, having me nod my head and see a servant girl, about one and four enter and look at me with a small smile on her face.  She had blond frail but light hair that was pulled back with a leather strap and was wearing her own simple gown that was gray and silver, the House Stark colors.

 

“May I draw you a bath milady?” She asked me aloud, going over to the other door int he room and opening it, showing me that there was a large tub and other lit candles there.  I immediately shook my head, she had it all wrong.  

 

“Oh no, I’m not a lady.” I said in a quick embarrassed tone, seeing her look embarrassed herself as she tried to compose herself once more.

 

“I apologize!  I thought you were a lady, I assumed since you are staying here and what Lord Stark said—“ She said, but I shook my head and cut her off.

 

“It’s fine, truly.” I said to her, seeing her smile, “You can call me Miss Nora if you want.” 

 

“Alright…Miss Nora.  I can draw you a bath for supper if you wish.” She said to me aloud, having me smile and nod at her in a polite fashion.  She then hurried into the other room, grabbing the pale of water and thing getting it ready for me.  AS she did this, I walked over to the window that was there in my room, looking out and seeing the courtyard and the people working away without a care or worry in the world.  It made me feel as though I went to the otherside, being served and not a servant.  The feeling was a bit sour in my throat, since I was content being down there and being a guest at the same time.  Nothing made sense to me anymore, nothing that I was used to.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a knock at the door, having me finish the dress that I brought with me and fixed my hair in loose curls around my shoulders.  I thought it was the nicest dress I had so I decided to wear it to the supper at hand.  It was in the Thedra’s colors: Green with a hint of gold and earth brown along the embroidery art on my sleeves and chest.  I tried my hardest to both look presentable and not overdoing it.  It was still a new concept for me to be seen as a guest, since I was merely here to make dresses for the family.  But I finished with the ringlets in my hair, and I looked at the door.  There were a couple samplings of dresses that I brought for the trip in order to show the Stark family my work.  The servant girl who was helping me, her name being Astrid, was going to come with us with the dresses in hand and helping me with the processes.  Bless her and her serving heart, she was far too kind to me.  

 

“Come in.” I said aloud, even that sounded off to me,  The door opened, having me see a young man who looked like he was around my age, but he was dressed like a highborn.  He must of been, the furs on his cloak and the striking resemblance of Lord Stark.  But that resemblance though….no….it couldn’t be.

 

He looked like me.

 

He had the same shade of dark red in his hair, along with the grey and light blue in his eyes.  it scared me for a moment, how we both looked very similar and close to it.  How could that be so?  Was this some kind of dream, but I pushed that out of my mind as he smiled at me and I did my polite curtsey.

 

“Milord.” I said aloud, wanting to be as polite as humanly possible.  He must of Lord Stark’s son, since he had three sons and two daughters.  He smiled at me as he did a slight bow to me, having me freeze from his movement.  I did not have the right to have a bow towards me, it was not mine to have.  But he did it, as if it was nothing.

 

“I am Rob Stark, I was sent to accompany you to supper tonight.” he said aloud to me, having me get lost again in his features.  It was as if, as silly as it sounded, that if I was a man I would look just like him.  It was so strange, very strange, but I found my voice once more as I walked over to him.

 

“Thank you milord.” I said to him, seeing him move out of the way for me to move out of my room.  Astrid was behind us with the dresses in hand, giving us room behind us.  We walked down the hallway, side by side as we moved through the halls of Winterfell.

 

“I do hope your trip here wasn’t uncomfortable.” He asked me aloud in a lighter tone, showing some interest in me.

 

“It wasn’t, milord.  I found it to be pleasing.” I replied back to him, seeing a surprised look on his face as we went out of the Guest House across the courtyard.  I saw some of the servants look at us as we passed by, having me see their eyes on me and the question on their minds: _Why is she dressed do fondly?_

 

I had the same question.

 

“A trip through Wolfswood is pleasing?  I have heard such a thing.” He replied to me in a lighter tone. I smiled from my spot as we walked to the Great Hall, having me see the light glow of the Hall coming through the open doors.

 

“Well, to be fair milord, I have never ventured out of Thedra Ascent in years.  The last time was when I was a younger child and I went to Kings landing with my master.” I said to him, seeing him nod his head.

 

“That is a fair point.” He said back to me, having me feel a bit better talking to him in such a manner.  I shouldn’t be talking to him, he was too high up for me to talk to him in such a manner.  What in seven hells was I doing?  

 

“Your room is to your liking I assume?” he asked me with a hint of curiosity in his tone before we entered the Great Hall.

 

“It is, thank you for letting me stay there milord.” I said to him as we walked through, having me loose my breath as how huge the hall was.  It was warm once again, the lit candles giving it a glow and a tint of orange and yellow.  I followed the young Lord Stark to the head table, having me see others sitting at the other tables around me and having their own supper.  AS we walked, they watched me with their eyes and the loud talking was present.  It made me remember the Great Hall of Thedra when guests would come, a huge celebration and laughter being heard.  I felt so out of place, yet here I was following the eldest Stark son to the head table and having me look in wonder and fascination.  There they were, the House of Stark

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Eddard Stark was there right in the middle of course, and his wife Lady Catelyn Stark was on the right side of her husband.She was beautiful for her age, the deep red in her hair and the fair look on her face made her look so wise beyond her years.Then next to Catelyn were the two Stark girls.The redheaded one looked very elegant in her own dress, her red hair down to her shoulders and she was simply radiant for a young girl.She looked royalty, and her smile and sitting position showed it.The younger Stark girl, whoever, seemed as though she was bored there at the head table.her brown hair was in braids back from her grey eyes and face, and she looked uncomfortable in her dress.On Lord Eddard’s side there was a empty chair, having me assume it was for Rob, and two younger Stark boys.One of them was brunette and the other had a mix of blond and red, the youngest from what I saw no older than 8 years old.They all were sitting there at the table as I was approached with Rob Stark next to me.For some reason, however, I felt like I was on trial.The others in the Great Hall stopped talking loudly and watched me in front of the family and the conversation that was about to happen.  

 

“Ah, Nora.I’m happy you’re joining us.” Lord Eddard said to me aloud with his warm but authoritative tone.I curtseyed in front of him in response.

 

“Thank you for inviting me, milord.And I thank you for showing me hospitality.” I said to him aloud, seeing him smile and nod his head.

 

“You have a seat at our table as a honored guest.” He said to me aloud to me, having me feel more guilty for being seen as a guest and not as a servant that I really was.  

 

“Thank you milord, it is far too much for you to do something like this for me.” I said in a sheepish tone, having me feel the blush on my cheeks as I said this.

 

“Nonsense!I reassured Lord Aaron that you are a guest here in my realm, and a guest you shall be.” Lord Eddard said to me in a reassuring tone of voice.I felt a bit better, knowing that I was being looked after by my own Lord.So I decided that it was going to be okay.  

 

“My husband told me that you are ten of six.” Lady Stark said aloud.

 

“Yes Milday.” I replied back to her.

 

“You’re the same age as Rob then.” She said aloud with lightness in her tone, having me see Rob move away from me and over to her spot at the table, smiling as he was mentioned as I watched him.

 

“He has been nothing but kind to me, Milday.” I said that aloud back to her, seeing her grin at her son.

 

“Of course he was, I wouldn’t except nothing less.” She replied aloud, having me look behind me at Astrid who was still standing behind me with the dresses in hand.

 

“If it pleases you, Lord and Lady Stark, I wish to show you the dresses I have made from Thedra Ascent.” I explained to them, having Astrid stand next to me and I took the one dress from the top of the pile, unfolding it and holding it out in front of me.I had one hand under the bottom of the dress to show it in a slant and to give it light.It was a midnight blue dress with silver embroidery along the sides and a weaving picture in the middle of the dress, looking like a tree with no leaves on it.I worked long and hard on the dress itself, seeing the silver shine in the light of the Great Hall.All of the eyes were on the dress, and from what I saw, they were impressed.I saw fascination in the eye of both the Lord and lady, and the Elder daughter with the red hair was looking with wide eyes and a large smile on her face.Even the younger Stark girl, the one who was bored from what I saw, even looked a bit interested from her spot.  

 

“Simply marvelous!” Lady Catelyn Stark said aloud from her spot, having me see the look of pure joy on her face as she looked at the dress.I felt a wave of relief coming over me as she looked at me dress.

 

“I have never seen a dress made in this kind of fashion here in the North.” She continued as I looked at the dress myself, thinking that she was only saying this to make me feel better.

 

“It’s beautiful!” The Stark daughter said aloud next to her mother, having me feel as though I could go crimson from my spot, “May I see it?” I walked up to the table of the family, still holding the dress out for the young daughter to see.As soon as I was close enough, I saw her looking at the details with wide eyed fascination and even reached out to touch the tree embroidery with her pale fingers.  

 

“And you did this yourself?” she asked me aloud, having me hear a chuckle from Lord Eddard.

 

“My daughter, Sansa Stark.She has an eye for the details in dresses.” He said aloud in a smirk and I saw her look at her father for a moment and then back at me,

 

“I did Milday.” I said to her aloud with a hint of pride in her tone of voice.  

 

“Sansa.” Lord Eddard said aloud once more, having me see her look at her father and I pulled away the dress slightly, “Nora is going to be making dresses for both you and your sister.” 

 

“Really father?” She asked in glee in her tone, having me look from her to the other daughter.She didn’t seem so happy about it and I tried to not look at the anger run her eyes.

 

“You both need proper dresses for when the Baratheons come and visit in a couple of moons.” He explained to her as I saw her smile so widely and looked rather pleased.She was in fact a Princess and it suited her well, but the younger daughter didn’t want anything to dow with it.  

 

“Why must I have a dress father?” she said aloud in a groan, having me hear the pain in her voice of needing to put on a dress.Now I wasn’t offended by it, it was never something that I did when it came to someone refusing to wear a dress I made.How could I blame her?I would never wear one of these dresses out in public either.It was one thing to be paid to make them, but it’s another to wear them.I am a young woman and I do love dresses from time to time, but I had more adventure and the need to explore in my heart than to want to look beautiful for people to look at.Perhaps this young Stark girl was the same way as me.  

 

“Arya.” Her mother said in a low tone, almost trying to both keep her in her place and to calm her down.I saw Astrid move over to me and I handed the dress to her, thanking her as she walked out of the hall.  

 

“Let’s get her a chair.” Eddard said aloud, having me see a servant grab a chair and put it between Lady Stark and Sansa Stark.After they moved a bit for me, I got to sit between the Matriarch and the eldest daughter of the house, feeling as my heart was racing so fast and out of my chest.I wanted nothing more than to hide in my room, yet they were nothing but kind to me as I was served food.It was beyond delicious, having me use every one of willpower to not wolf it all down.Being a dressmaker, food was never really part of the deal since we only made so much money.Our food was limited, but here I felt like I would make myself sick from all the food that was given to me.I had to be proper, I had to remember that I was representing Thedra House…in a way.

 

“So, tell me dear one.” Catelyn Stark said to me, having me look at her from my spot next to me, “Where did you learn your trade.You are quite remarkable.”

 

“Thank you Milady.” I said aloud with a small smile on my face, “My master Sophia taught me for as long as I remember.She actually raised me.”

 

“Oh?” She asked me aloud, “Have you no family?”

 

“None but her milady.” I replied back to her, seeing a small hint of sadness in her eyes as I talked, “But she taught me plenty.I learned how to read, her mother taught her and thankfully I learned at a young age.”

 

“That’s a good practical skill for a young woman to have, make no mistake.” She replied to me in a reassuring grin as I saw the conversation going on a lighter level.

 

“I learned how to ride a horse when I was 5 years old.” I said aloud, seeing her nod her head and then seeing a smaller heard poke his head over at me from the other side of the line.I saw it was brunette son, his eyes were on me.

 

“You ride?” he asked me, his small voice was filled with curiosity,I smiled at him from my spot and nodded my head.

 

“One of the vendors that work at the realm taught me how to ride.” I replied back to him, seeing Catelyn and Eddard talking about something else together.I saw a wide grin on the boys face as I said it back to him.

 

“Bran loves to ride, along with climbing the towers here in Winterfell.” Sansa explained to me aloud, having me look over at her.

 

“He reminds me of the boys that are at Thedra Ascent, very adventurous and curious.They love to ride around and some of them wish to be knights.” I said to her in casual conversation.  

 

“I wish I was a knight.” I heard next to Sansa, having me look over and seeing the young Arya Stark.She was poking her food with one of her utensils, looking rather bored at the moment.

 

“Arya hates anything to do with being a Lady.” Sansa said to me in a low tone, and she sounded a bit agitated about it in her tone of voice.This must of been sisterhood, seeing the negative sides of each other and finding it horrid.I sometimes wished I had a sister, seeing this connection between the two of them when they seemed so opposite.Sansa seemed so gentle and so fragile, but Arya was more rough around the edges and headstrong, I could see it in how she sat in her chair and how she was with her sister next to her.  

 

“Being a Lady is no fun at all.” Arya said aloud in a grumble, having me see Sansa roll her eyes and eat some of her food with her utensils politely, showing how much she was a Lady.I smiled, taking a bite from my food and feeling a sense of happiness towards Arya.

 

“Do you ride Arya?” I asked her aloud in casual conversation, seeing her look up at me as did Sansa.Sansa looked rather shocked from my question, but I was focusing on Arya who was looking at me with more curiosity in her eyes.

 

“My mother won’t let me.” She replied in a shrug, looking less mean but more content.I nodded my head and looked down at my own food.I met most of the children now, and seeing all of them face to face made me feel more content on where I was.They made me feel accepted and content on who I was, lowborn and all.Somehow, I found this experience going to be just fine where it is.  

 

* * *

 

“Lady Sansa and Lady Arya, Nora is here.” The servant opened the door for me, having me walk in and see the two Stark daughters in one of the bigger rooms in the castle.It must of been Sansa’s room, since it looked far too beautiful and too elegant.But as soon as I walked into the room, I saw something very fascinating and terrifying at the same time.There were two animals in the room…..two wolves.

 

Direwolves

 

I gasped, moving to the edge of the wall as the door was closed and couched the tools that were rolled in a bag I was holding in a vice grip.That terrified me, since I was told high tales about direwolves.They were supposed to be legends, not coming this South from he wall.Ghost stories were told about them, and now two of them were in front of me and the girls, as if putting a wall between me and the Stark daughters.One of them was lighter in her coat, a very light grey with blue eyes and only looking at me with intrigue.But the other, a white undercoat with brown on top and darker yellow eyes, looked at me and showed its teeth.I couldn’t move from my spot, but Lady Sansa sighed and walked over to the lighter direwolf.

 

“She would harm you, won’t you Lady?” She asked the direwolf, rubbing its head and seeing the wolf snuggle against her hand and whine in content.But my eyes were on the other one, who was looking at me with a lethal look.

 

“Nymeria, easy now.”Arya said aloud to the wolf having me see the teeth disappear and her ear come back up from being on the back of her head.Arya walked over to the wolf, seeing the wolf look at her and then snuggle against her side.I was still fascinated that they were real, alive, and they were here with the children as if they were pets.

 

“I’ve only heard stories.” I said aloud in a gasp, seeing the smile on Arya’s face as she looked at me.

 

“Our father, Bran, Robert and Jon found them in the woods.Their mother died, and there were six pups.We each got one.” She explained to me as she rubbed Nymeria’s coat lovingly.I saw Lady, the nicer wolf. trot to the bed and lay on top, dozing off to sleep.

 

“Six of you?I thought there were five children.” I said aloud, carefully walking over to the table and keeping my eyes on Nymeria, but the wolf now looked more curious and less threatened with me.Her yellow eyes were following me as I laid out my measuring tools and got things ready.

 

“Jon’s the sixth one.He’s our half brother.” Arya explained in a shrug, but I saw Sans shoot her death glares from her spot.I looked at her for a moment, thinking about it and then I knew.Jon is a half sibling, he must of been a Bastard.Being a Bastard in Westeros was nothing to be proud of, especially if you are a lowborn.It was lower than low, but then again he must of had some right since he was the son of Eddard Stark.He must of had some nice things for him, some insurance because of who his father was.But who was I to ask about it, I decided to go back to the task at hand.

 

“I came for see what kind of dresses you both wanted.” I said to them both, seeing Sansa look brighter as soon as I started talking about dresses.But Arya rolled her eyes as Sansa walked over to me.

 

“A light purple with silver in it!I loved that tree design that was on the dress you showed me last night.” She explained to me aloud as I smiled at her.

 

“That sounds lovely.” I said to her aloud, seeing her squeal in delight as I looked over to Arya, whom was still petting Nymeria and was now looking out the window.

 

“What kind of dress would you like Milday?” I asked her aloud in wonder.But I saw her looking rather uninterested in the matter, something I knew since I saw her reaction from last night.

 

“I hate dresses.” She mumbled, nuzzling her knuckles into Nymeria’s fur as she spoke.

 

“Oh Arya, just because you would rather roll around in the mud doesn’t mean you have to be rude to Nora.” Sansa said in a stern tone.

 

“And just because you like to dress up lie a doll doesn’t mean I have to as well!” Arya replied back in almost a bark.Sansa just huffed and looked back at me, having me feel awkward that I was stuck between them.

 

“I need to go to my lessons anyways.Have fun with Arya.Thanks again Nora!” She said to me in a cheery tone, walking to the door.I saw Lady hop off the bed and trot behind her, having me look back at Arya and see her glare out the window.She was still a young girl, maybe being 10 years old if not ten of one.She never seemed like a dress kind of girl to me, but that was my observation.I saw her look over at me for a brief moment as I folded my hands in front of me.

 

“If you want.” I said aloud, walking over to her slowly and seeing Nymeria eye me from her spot next to her master, “I can make it so that the dress is comfortable.”

 

Arya snorted, “I hardly think you can do that.”

 

“I can try.” I said in a shrug, seeing her look at me with a raise eyebrow.Even Nymeria cocked her head to the side as I looked at with, trying to convince her that it wasn’t going to be _all_ bad.  

 

“Really?” She asked me, sounding a bit more convinced, but not completely.  

 

“Look, Milday—“ I started, but she cut me off instantly.

 

“Don’t call em Milday.” I bit my tongue, feeling a bit ashamed as she said it as if it was a cruel joke.But She saw my reaction and had a softer look on her face.

 

“I never liked being called a Lady, it never suited me always.” She said in a shrug with a small smile on her face, “Just call me Arya.”I shifted awkwardly, thinking of how unusual it was for her to ask me to call her just by her first name. 

 

“Okay….Arya….I know that dresses are not usually the most comfortable things to wear, I know since I make them for a living.But the ones I make for myself, I make for comfort.” I explained to her, seeing her look at me with more curiosity than boredom.

 

“I know how to make a dress comfortable and look presentable at the same time, trust me.There’s nothing to it, and if you wish to, I can make you a couple for you and you alone.The dresses will look just a elegant as the next one you sister wears.” I said to her, seeing her roll her eyes, “But they won’t be as tight or ill fitting.”She eyed me from her spot, still not convinced as I said it to her.I did make dresses for myself, and they were comfortable enough for me to ride a horse in but nice enough to have supper with.  

 

“You promise it’ll be comfortable?” She asked me, a sense of hope was in her voice.I grinned from ear to ear, nodding my head as she smiled back at me.I knew from that moment we had together, that this was the start of something nice between us.

 

The start of a beautiful friendship.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

I was given a small open shop in Winterfell to make the dresses, thanks to the Starks and their generosity on me.  They also gave me material to use for the dresses, leaving me with a open shop and plenty of room to work.  The Baratheons were already on their way from Kings Landing, but they were going to be awhile until they reached the North, so I had time to make the dresses and try them on Sansa and Arya.

 

The days were getting colder as Winter was approaching, and I worked for hours on end, but I didn’t mind.  Working on dresses was almost like therapy to me, working with the embroideries and having the sleeves made carefully, it was like making music on the harp or singing in courts.  Dress making was art, it was in my mind.  

 

Arya would come by and watch, Nymeria at her feet and sitting at the front of the shop and watching in case someone would come in and burst our moment together.  The more I was with Arya and her coming through my doors into my shop, the more that we were bonding.  We talked about what we both liked to do that was common: riding horses and off exploring what has yet to be seen.  She was always adventurous, getting her clothes dirty and running around with the younger servants boys with wooden sticks and pretending they were knights.  It made me jealous of her, jealous that I didn’t have that kind of childhood when I was younger.  Then again I was living with Sophia and we were lowborns, and the highborns in Thedra Ascent weren’t as loving to the lowborns as the Starks were.  

 

I also had the chance to meet Rickon, the youngest Stark child and his dire wolf, whom was jet black and a bit more wild than Nymeria was with me.  But his direwolf was connected to Rickon by the hip as Rickon was curious about me making dresses and wanted to know sillier things about me, like what I wanted to eat and my favorite color.  I would indulge him, seeing him look at me with utter fascination as I finished one dress and moved to another.  

 

“What’s the sea like?” He asked me one time, sitting on one of my counters and watching me as I sewed into Arya’s dress.  Arya was outside near the opening of the shop, playing with one of the wooden sticks she had and swinging it around with a small smile on her face.  The Baraethons would arrive in days time, and Sansa’s dress was already finished for her.  

 

“It’s beautiful some times in the summer, when we have a few days of sun.” I explained to him as I had the dress on my lap, seeing his eyes go wide from fascination.

 

“Really?” He asked me, leaning up against the counter.

 

“Yes, but it’s mostly black and barren.  Thedra is known for it’s fishing in the sea, we know the ways of the water.  It was also required that we all know how to swim, since most of us were going to be fishermen.” I said to him some more, a bit of enthusiasm in my tone of voice.  I knew that he was a mere child, wanting to hear about my stories and where I came from, and I had to say it in such a way that would drive his imagination.  He mere a child, a child with a wild drive like a wolf.

 

“You know how to swim!” He said in a gleeful tone, having me laugh from my spot in the shop.

 

“Yes, though I’m not very good.” I reminded him.  He sighed and ruffled his hair with his tiny hands.

 

“I wish I could swim!” He said in a thoughtful tone, having me finish the last stitching and then hold it out in front of me.  I looked from the dress over to Arya, seeing her use her wooden sword one more with a invisible opponent.

 

“I finished it!” I called out to her, seeing her look and rush into the shop with her wooden sword in hand.  I held it out for her to see, watching her as she handed her sword to Rickon.  Rickon played with it on the counter, his direwolf watching him with intensity and wagging his tail as Nymeria trotted over to me, sitting next to me and watching me interact with her master.  Arya looked at the dress with a small bit of fascination in her eyes, but I can still tell she wasn’t happy about wearing a dress in general.  She looked over at me, seeing the uneasiness in her eyes.

 

“I promise, it’s going to be comfortable.  I make this kind of dress for myself loads of times.” I said to her with hope in my voice, seeing a small glimmer behind her gray eyes.

 

“But you’re a servant.” Rickon said aloud with confusion in his voice.  Arya immediately looked over at him with a snap of her neck and a fist at her side.

 

“Rickon, don’t say that!” She said in a authoritative tone to him, being the older sister that she was.  I looked from her to the younger Stark child, seeing him coil in his spot and look defeated, as if his spite was broken and fragile.  I shook my head at the remark, feeling terrible that he was told off for say something true.

 

“It’s find, Arya.  No need.” I said to her as I handed her the dress to see her look at it.

 

“I make dresses for myself Rickon, but they’re simple ones.  I was never one to wear extravagant dresses, in fact I have no intention of wearing them for awhile.” I explained to him as he watched me, wooden sword in hand.

 

“That’s kind of silly though.  You hate dresses but you make them.” He pointed out to me with his childish voice and mind.  It was true, and I was glad a child pointed it out to me with nothing but good intuitions in his voice,  

 

“It is rather silly, isn’t it?” I asked him aloud, seeing him giggle as I looked back at Arya.  She was still looking at the dress, having me see the wheels turning in her head.  Nymeria was looking up at me, no longer threatened by me since Arya would visit constantly.  Nymeria was warming up to me, even to the point of having me pet her lightly on the head behind her ears. I stroked her nose as Arya was looking at her dress, seeing Nymeria’s tail wag as I did this as a sign of respect for her.  

 

“It is beautiful.” Arya said aloud in a matter-of-fact tone, having me see that she was warming up to it, only slightly. The again, she was still technically a child and that was making her uncomfortable, wearing a dress to look more like a adult.  It was something I saw in myself when I was her age, hating that I had to wear dresses in order to be impressive.  It meant giving up childhood; turning in your innocence for adulthood.  

 

“And you will be able to run in it.” I reassured her as I walked back to my tools, hearing nothing at first as I placed the tools away.

 

“Like a wolf?” I looked behind me as she asked me this, seeing her hold the dress and looking at me with hope in her eyes.  She was a wolf, A Stark Wolf with nothing but adventure in her.  I have only been here for mere days, and she felt more like a close friend or younger sister to me than ever before.  I wished I was her sister, I wished even that I had a sibling like her, or even like Rickon or Rob for that matter.  Seven Hells, all of the children were nothing but kind of me, even the Lord and Lady Stark.

 

I envied them.

 

“Yes.” I replied to her with a small smile on my face, “Like a wolf.”  

 

* * *

 

Eddard Stark approached me the next morning, having me have a sense of fear that I was in trouble for some reason. But he reassured me that I had nothing wrong going on against me, but he told me of the future plans of himself and his daughters. Apparently he was invited to go to Kings Landing with the Baratheons and he wanted to take his daughters with him. Having him leave Winterfell meant that Lady Stark, Robb, Bran and Rickon were going to stay here at Winterfell, it made me think that my services were over and I might of needed to head back to Thedra Ascent, but he said something to me that threw me through a loop.

He wanted me to go to Kings Landing with them.

I was floored, not thinking as to why I was needed with them. It didn't make sense to me as he asked me, but he explained to me that he would need me to make more dresses for his daughters. Something about them needed to be dressed up for the Baratheon House made me think that he was more afraid of the family than I gave him credit for. A part of me wanted to refuse him and go back home, go back to familiarity and to my normal life. But a small part of me, the adventurous part that made me wish for something more in my life, made me want to go with them. Who was I to refuse him, since I saw him as more of a King than the King himself. How was I special in his eyes? As I saw him waiting for my answer in my shop, he smiled at me and stop me something that made me really reconsider my refusal to him.

"Arya speaks highly of you." He explained to me aloud, having me watch him as he paced around in my shop with his hands behind his back, "She finds you to be both fascinating and entertaining, and she was one who is very hard to entertain. Sansa also appreciates your gentleness and kindness to her." I felt a wave of relief coming over me, since his two daughters approved of me and thought of me as a friend. However, I stayed silent as he continued with the conversation.

"Lady Cersei, the Queen, saw the dresses you made for the girls and she also wished for you to make a few for her." He said to me aloud, having me watch as he was hesitant about what he just said. That was why he wanted me to come, The Queen wanted me. I was asked for by her, the one women whom I have never met yet was petrified of. It made more sense now, with less confusion and wonder creeping under my skin.

"However, I do want you to come personally to be a companion to my daughters, both on the trip South and in King's Landing. They won't know anyone and it could be lonely there." He explained to me some more, having me understand where he was coming from. He was worried about his kin, and I would be too going to be that kind of place. King's Landing may be the capital, but it was also a place where bad things could happen within a blink of an eye. I felt torn, wanting to both go home and be safe once more, or to be with the Stark family and see where this would take me. Would Sophia want me home? What was she thinking about all of this, did she even know what was going on? But I pushed those thought to the side when I saw Eddard Stark look at me as if he was desperate for me to come, not as a Lord, but as someone who was on the same level as me.

As a comrade. That was my answer.

* * *

 

I was given my own horse and I followed closely with both Sansa and Arya while we traveled along the road South in Kingsroad, having me look back once or twice towards home and wonder if I made the right choice. The travel itself was not as bad as I thought it was going to be, but then again we had a huge party of both the Stark house and the Baratheon House. King Robert and Eddard were together, talking and conversing with one another, while I saw Sansa getting smitten with Joffrey Baratheon, the eldest son and Heir to the throne. With his golden hair in the sun as we traveled and his smile with Sansa, I could tell she was feeling something towards him, it was in her nature as a Lady. Arya, on the other hand, stayed with me with Nymeria in tow and we would talk together about other matters, one of them being both Joffrey and Sansa.

"Those two are sickening together, so in love!"

"Lady Arya, you sound as if you hate love."

"I don't want to be in love, it's not me."

Arya befriended the butcher's son, Mycah, and they would play together as I would patch up some of the dresses I has stored with me for the trip that I would wear. I made a few more for myself, thinking that I too needed to be more presentable and less of a barren waste of space. I too was growing attached to Nymeria, whom was spending some time with me as I would sit and watch both Mycah and Arya play in open grass areas when we would take a break from the trek. When I would sit, I would think back to when I was a young girl, a bit younger than Arya, and remember how I too thirsted for adventure beyond the walls of Thedra Ascent. But I realized that this was the adventure that I wanted to go on, traveling with a Noble Royal House and another House that was just as powerful in my mind, being paid to make dresses for them and to be a playmate to the daughters.

Eddard Stark approached me the next morning, having me have a sense of fear that I was in trouble for some reason. But he reassured me that I had nothing wrong going on against me, but he told me of the future plans of himself and his daughters. Apparently he was invited to go to Kings Landing with the Baratheons and he wanted to take his daughters with him. Having him leave Winterfell meant that Lady Stark, Robb, Bran and Rickon were going to stay here at Winterfell, it made me think that my services were over and I might of needed to head back to Thedra Ascent, but he said something to me that threw me through a loop.

He wanted me to go to Kings Landing with them.

I was floored, not thinking as to why I was needed with them. It didn't make sense to me as he asked me, but he explained to me that he would need me to make more dresses for his daughters. Something about them needed to be dressed up for the Baratheon House made me think that he was more afraid of the family than I gave him credit for. A part of me wanted to refuse him and go back home, go back to familiarity and to my normal life. But a small part of me, the adventurous part that made me wish for something more in my life, made me want to go with them. Who was I to refuse him, since I saw him as more of a King than the King himself. How was I special in his eyes? As I saw him waiting for my answer in my shop, he smiled at me and stop me something that made me really reconsider my refusal to him.

"Arya speaks highly of you." He explained to me aloud, having me watch him as he paced around in my shop with his hands behind his back, "She finds you to be both fascinating and entertaining, and she was one who is very hard to entertain. Sansa also appreciates your gentleness and kindness to her." I felt a wave of relief coming over me, since his two daughters approved of me and thought of me as a friend. However, I stayed silent as he continued with the conversation.

"Lady Cersei, the Queen, saw the dresses you made for the girls and she also wished for you to make a few for her." He said to me aloud, having me watch as he was hesitant about what he just said. That was why he wanted me to come, The Queen wanted me. I was asked for by her, the one women whom I have never met yet was petrified of. It made more sense now, with less confusion and wonder creeping under my skin.

"However, I do want you to come personally to be a companion to my daughters, both on the trip South and in King's Landing. They won't know anyone and it could be lonely there." He explained to me some more, having me understand where he was coming from. He was worried about his kin, and I would be too going to be that kind of place. King's Landing may be the capital, but it was also a place where bad things could happen within a blink of an eye. I felt torn, wanting to both go home and be safe once more, or to be with the Stark family and see where this would take me. Would Sophia want me home? What was she thinking about all of this, did she even know what was going on? But I pushed those thought to the side when I saw Eddard Stark look at me as if he was desperate for me to come, not as a Lord, but as someone who was on the same level as me.

As a comrade. That was my answer.

* * *

 

I was given my own horse and I followed closely with both Sansa and Arya while we traveled along the road South in Kingsroad, having me look back once or twice towards home and wonder if I made the right choice. The travel itself was not as bad as I thought it was going to be, but then again we had a huge party of both the Stark house and the Baratheon House. King Robert and Eddard were together, talking and conversing with one another, while I saw Sansa getting smitten with Joffrey Baratheon, the eldest son and Heir to the throne. With his golden hair in the sun as we traveled and his smile with Sansa, I could tell she was feeling something towards him, it was in her nature as a Lady. Arya, on the other hand, stayed with me with Nymeria in tow and we would talk together about other matters, one of them being both Joffrey and Sansa.

"Those two are sickening together, so in love!"

"Lady Arya, you sound as if you hate love."

"I don't want to be in love, it's not me."

Arya befriended the butcher's son, Mycah, and they would play together as I would patch up some of the dresses I has stored with me for the trip that I would wear. I made a few more for myself, thinking that I too needed to be more presentable and less of a barren waste of space. I too was growing attached to Nymeria, whom was spending some time with me as I would sit and watch both Mycah and Arya play in open grass areas when we would take a break from the trek. When I would sit, I would think back to when I was a young girl, a bit younger than Arya, and remember how I too thirsted for adventure beyond the walls of Thedra Ascent. But I realized that this was the adventure that I wanted to go on, traveling with a Noble Royal House and another House that was just as powerful in my mind, being paid to make dresses for them and to be a playmate to the daughters.  If my mother and father were alive, would they be proud of me?

 

Would they want this for me?

One day we stopped at Crossroads Inn, a popular stop on Kingsroad and that's when things took a bad turn for the Stark House. I was not a witness to it, but I saw the after affect it had on Arya, whom ran from the small clearing that was closeby the Crossroads Inn to where I was, up against a tree near the building to have some shade and some alone time. Sure I like being on the road with the Stark daughters, but I needed my own space from time to time. I sat against the tree, sewing up a patch from a leather jerkin worn by one of the Baratheon footmen when I saw her running towards me, wide eyed and looking as though she has just seen a ghost. Sweat was on her face and she was wearing a tunic and pants, no longer in her dress but in her regular attire with her braids flying in the wind behind her.

"Lady Arya?" I asked her aloud, placing the jerkin aside and she collapsed in front of me, her face was broken in tears and sadness. I have never seen her like this before, not in this kind of state. She looked up at me, as if her own heart just broke in a million pieces.

"Joffrey...I hate him!" She said aloud in a sob and growl, having me push my own body up against the tree trunk when she mentioned the Prince.

"What happened?" I asked her aloud with both concern and curiosity.

"I was playing with Mycah and Joffrey pushed him down. So...I hit him." She explained, my eyes going wide as she went on.

"Before he could hurt me with him own sword, Nymeria defended me and ...she attacked him on the arm." She explained to me, having me feel my own heart dropping. Nymeria was now in trouble, I knew that for certain, but the look on Arya's face made it seem like Nymeria died...oh no.

"Where is your Direwolf, Arya?" I asked her aloud in a cautious tone. She then looked down, having me see fresh tears in her eyes as she clutched the dirt under her fingertips and sighed. She looked back at me. her gray eyes were now brighter from the sadness and what looked like the pit of despair.

"I had to send her away, I had to make her run away." she said aloud as I saw two soldiers from the Kinsguard approach us behind Arya. I looked up in horror at their shining armor and their look on the both of us. But no, they weren't look at me, they were looking at Arya. I froze, feeling my blood freeze with them towering over us.

"Arya, you are needed in the Great Hall by His Majesty." She looked at me with wide eyes. Oh no.

This was not good.


End file.
